


Once Upon A Young Love

by Onceupon_storybrooke2001



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Swan Queen - Freeform, Teenagers, Underage - Freeform, Young, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6215506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onceupon_storybrooke2001/pseuds/Onceupon_storybrooke2001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Regina have been best friends all theyre life. and both been in love with the other for as long as they can remember but neither of them have ever come up with enough courage to say anything. What happens when they both decide to sort their feelings out and start a relationship?<br/>SWAN QUEEN (First multi chapter fic so please review otherwise ill stop) Enjoy (I hope :))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Emma Swan and Regina Mills had been inseperable since they were born. They thought of eachothers parent like theyre own and practically lived in eachothers houses. If you met either of them individually you wouldn't think theyd be such goos friends as they were complete opposites. Emma, was sporty and loud and funny. Her parents were the towns Sherriff David and primary school teacher Mary-Margeret. She had long bouncy blonde curls, Sea green eyes and very nice toned abs from where she worked out. She was the class clown and everyone loved her. She was captain of the girls hockey team and was very popular she could hang out with anyone she wanted but didn't hang out with anyone else but Regina. Regina was the girl Emma had been in love with for as long as she can remember. Regina was the only person she wanted to be with and hang with on her lunch and break and all the time really. And that was all she needed. She loved everything about Regina, her beautiful brown eyes, her smile that could brighten up Emmas whole day and her sass and laugh w]of an angel whenever Emma did something blonde or made a stupid joke. Of course Regina can't Know Emmas true feelings as it would completley wreck everything. Emma couldnt bare not being together with this girl but she couldnt take one breath without being at least friends with the girl.  
Regina was completley different from Emma. She was a perfectionist with straight As in all subjects and completley hated sports. She knew exactly what she wanted in her future and knew exactly how to get it. She loved books and spent most of her time at lunch and break when Emma had hockey practice in the library reading quietley or talking with the librarian Belle Mr Golds wife. Her Mother was the Mayor of Storybrooke and her father was a Lawyer. She had an older sister she didnt get on with very well Zelena she was 2 years older than her and very popular. She was the trouble maker and had a new boyfriend every day. Regina had a lot to live up to with her parents especially as Zelena certainly wont end up being what they want. Regina was in love with Emma too but like Emma thought the other girl would never feel the same way. She also didnt have a clue ow to go about these feelings. Emmas laugh and smile were Reginas favourite thing too see and listen too. Her jokes were so funny just because they wernt funy at all and also just because the blonde had said them. When she watches Emma work out she can never take her eyes away from the blondes strong muscles it was definatley her favourite thing to do.   
One day the girls were in Reginas living room watching House on netflix with snacks and drinks they were snuggled up on the couch in their pyjamas. Reginas legs were over emmas lap and she was lying her head on the shoulder they always did this when chilling . It was friday so they were allowed to have a sleepover. Both of the girls loved being close to eachother and couldnt really concentrate on the show only how perfect it felt and the sound of eachothers breathing and how kissable the other persons lips looked and h0ow bad they wished they could do this and actually be a couple. So they could kiss and cuddke more and touch eachother more. But they couldn't. They just couldn't. They spent the rest of the night watching house and discussing wether Cameron and house would be better or cuddy and had other conversations and go pizza and had a debate over how you eat it. This is why they loved eachother everythignwas just perfect around when they were together no worries, Nothiing else mattered but the present. Eventually they went to bed and fell asleep spooning like they always do neither girl found it weird it just happens and theyve been doing it as long as they remember so why stop now?  
They didnt see eachother after that until monday as Emma had hockey and Regina wwhat was the other doing? Were they having fun? Did she miss me as much as i missed her? Regina text Emma too see if she wanted a lift and the blonde said yes. She immediatley rushed breakfast said bye too her parents and got into her car asap as she couldnt wait to see the blonde. When she pulled up to the house she seen the blonde with her usual red leather jacket a white tank top jeans and brown boots. Her gold locks falling down over her shoulder. God she looks stunning Regina thought to herself as the car door opened and Emma hopped in.  
"Hey thanks for picking me up you really didn't have to how was the weekend with your mother?" The blonde said.  
"Hey i wanted to I missed you and my mother got on my nerves on about how i need a boyfriend the whole time and kept digging at me as thought she knows i like someone which is absurd i hate every specimen in that damn school! Especially the boys." he blonde ranted.  
"Wow. Sounds like fun you should just tell your mum you don't need a man to be happy and your concentrating on your career before you find "The one"" The blonde replied while Regina just blushed at the words "Don't need a man".  
"Yeah your right anyway how was your game who won?"  
"We did by 10 Points. Did you know it's Reds party this week you going? Please come please please please." The Blonde begged with puppy eyes and a pout. "I'll die of bordomn if you don't go."  
"Ugh yeah sure if Ruby doesn't mind and you stay with me the whole time you know i hate people but for you i'll go i guess."  
"YEEESS" The blonde said with a fist bump in the air " Thank you Thank you I love you i won't leave you your the best." The blonde said as the brunette rolled her eyes at the enthusiasm of her best friend knowing this was gonna be a disasterbut otherwise the blonde would keep on all week. They pulled up at the car park and chatted some more about lessons and where to meet at break and after Emma's hockey practice.  
It was friday and Red's party was in an hour and Emma decided to help her deputy captain set up when they started talking about how many boys Ruby had dated.  
"So you like Regina then?" Red said out of the blue in which Emma just looked at her suddenly with wide eyes and went as red as a tomato.  
"Of course i don't i'm not a lesbian just because we all havn't had more boys than hot dinners does not make me a lesbian and Regina of all people why would i fall in love with Regina?" The blonde snapped back not know what to say.  
"In love? Okay if your in denial thats fine but i have seen the way you look at her you totally do and you are inseperable Em me and Belle are best friends but not even we look at eachother or hang out with eachother as much as you to. And shetotally likes you back your both in love with eachother and it's fine i won't tell a soul about it but I think tou should definatley make a move tonight."   
Emma just stood there mouth opening and closing not knowing what to say but the first thing that came to her head.  
"Is it that obvious?" WHAT? No swan no one can no about your feelings for Regina what a stupid question now she knows urgh!  
"Um yeah Emma i can't beleive she doesnt know." The brunette replied.  
"And you think she likes me back?" Well may as well just open right up nowand ask for the details.  
"Yeah i can't beleive you dont know."  
Emma thought about it for the next few minutes. Maybe Regina did like her back. What if she should make a move. I mean Regina does watch her work out and licks her lips but thats only because she likes to take the micky. Oh My God what if that was Regina's excuse to stare. and they are a bit too close for friends. Whats the worse that could happen. We do spoon at night and OH MY GOD! Regina likes me. The blonde then thought. No she's straight even if she wasn't she would never like me.   
Emma avoided the Brunette for the whole of the party until she got pushed into an empty room by Regina.   
"What the hell Regina?" Emma said as she rubbed her arm that hurt from the push.  
"Youv'e been ignorng me why?" The brunette said.  
Emma mentally cursed herself as she didn't have an answer and also because Regina stak of cheap booze which means she was probably drunk and therefore her fault.  
" I don't know what your talking about sorr i've been talking to othr friends and you seem to of had fun with whats his name?"  
"Robin and that's besides the point I havn't had fun because ive been worrying about you the whole time i just wanna know whats up? as you promised you wouldn'tleave me and you were fine after school what's changed?"  
"Regina your drunk you must be imagining things nothings up sorry i've just been thinking a lot today about stupid stuff andif it came as though i've been ignoring you i'm sorry can we just talk tomorrow as it's late and you need to get home wanna ride?" Emma asked hoping she'd drop the subject.  
"Well that's bull but fine we can talk tomorow but can i stay at yours as mother would kill me seeing me like this."  
"Yeah sure i'll text your mom." Emma said as she grabbed the brunettes hand and helped her to the car. The ride home was silent most of the way.  
"Emma?" Regina said soflty.  
"Yea?"   
I think im gonn-"  
"NO REGINA! Not in my dads car two seconds and i'll pull over." With that she stopped immediatley while Regina opened the car door and let out the contents of her stomach and managed to fall out the car at the same time. Emma just shook her head as she got out of the car and walked around to pull the brunnettes soft locks back and rub circles on her back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls both get a lecture from their mothers on their feelings.

When they got back to Emma's she woke the brunette up and helped her into the house and made her a coffee and a sandwich for her to sober up while Regina had a shower to wash off the smell of puke. She went up to her room with the snacks as she heard Regina out of the shower. She walked into her room and the brunette was just standing there in her black lacey underwear. Emma's mouth immediately dropped and eyes widened until she realised and passed her the sandwich.   
"Sorry have you got anything i can wear?"  
"Uh Yeah two seconds."   
The blonde rummaged through her draw when she found an oversized t-shirt that would be suitable for the blond. She passed it to Regina who put it on. The t-shirt was baggy and reached just below so you couldn't see any underwear as long as she wasn't bending down. Emma struggled not to stare at how soft the dark skin looked and how perfect Regina looked in general especially wearing her t-shirts. Regina ate the sandwhich and they talked about the party apparently there had been a fight between Ruby and Tinker-belle over Killian Jones and Regina told Emma about her school stuff. Eventually they got into bed and got into their spooning position and were laying there neither could sleep until Regina spoke.  
"Em weird question?"  
"Yeah"   
"I can't sleep with a bra on can i take it off?"  
"Yea sure" The blonde sat up and tried not to watch the other girl take her bra off under the t-shirt and then she realised shed have to spoon her without a bra and how hard that was gonna be. Regina then layed back down and rolled over so her head was on Emma's chest. They lay their for about 20 minutes just in the dark room cuddling and noticing eachothers breathing patterns.  
"Emma?" Regina whispered.  
"Yeah"  
"What do you think of Robin?"  
"He's the second biggest player in the school below killian he's already had a kid with marian and he hates me and i've never even talked to him. Why?" The blonde replied soflty and then she realised "You like him don't you?" She felt sick her heart was aching and she waited for the answer.  
"Um I don't know i mean he seems nice and Roland is cute and he's a good dad and he asked me tonight what would i think if i went on a date with him."  
"What did you say?"  
"I'll think about it. What do you think?"  
"I think he's the biggest twat ever and you could do so much better he treats people like dirt i mean no offence your perfect he wouldn't be good enough for you he will only go back to Marian eventually."   
"You think im perfect?" That was the only thing Regina heard from the blondes sentence. She wondered for a moment if Emma was jealous or if she just genuinely didn't like him.  
"I um yeah sorry that was weird but yeah in my eyes you are."   
" I don't like him anyway besides he isn't the one i want" Emma wondered if this was a hint and if it was a hint was it just because she was just drunk. No Emma your mind is crazy she does not like you   
"Who do you want?"   
"Someone who i think is perfect but they'd never like me back anyway so it's useless."  
"Well they must be stupid anyway." They stayed silent after that and eventually fell alseep in eachothers arms listening to eachothers heartbeat.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When Emma woke up that morning Regina had already left. She seen she had a text on her phone from Regina.  
Sorry had to leave mother is taking me shopping and rang me earlier. Thanks for taking me home tho your a true best friend ly :) - Regina   
This had the blonde smiling hopefully everything will go normal again.  
It's no problem. Sorry for being off last night I promise im feeling better now have fun with your mum if you want we can hang tomorrow? ly2 -Emma   
Regina seen the massage but didn't reply she would ring Emma later she was happy her best friend was back tho.  
"Let me guess a text from Emma dear?"  
Reginas eyebrows furrowed what was her mother suggesting. How did she know it was from Emma.  
"Um yeah how did you know?"   
Mary-Margaret and Cora have always known the girls are a bit ( well a lot) more than just friends and completely mythed how they havn't noticed it yet. They have tried to set them up numerous of times but gave up whe they were 13 thinking they should do it for themselves. 3 years later and their still both oblivious. They have never said anything or hinted about Emma and Regina's relationship or sexuality to either of the girls but Mary-Margaret sent her a pic of the girls sleeping earlier so she immediately rang MM and they figured a little bit of a hint wouldn't hurt.  
"Every time you get a text from her your face brightens up and you have the biggest grin ever. No one can make you smile like Emma does." Regina just stood their and blushed and continued to look at dresses on the rack when Core decided to continue.  
"It's fine dear no need to blush i feel the same way about your father."  
"Yes mother, but HE is your husband your supposed to feel that way i dont know what your trying to say?" Regina asked panicking in her head. No one can no about her feelings for Emma not even the woman that brang her into the world.  
"Nothing dear just that you and Emma are pretty close like i spoon your father, You spoon Emma, When he,s away i fall asleep with him on the phone, you fall asleep most nights with Emma on the phone, One look at your dad and my tummy does summersaults and makes my whole day brighter, you could be in the worst mood ever and one text or even the mention of Emma and you can't stop smiling and your like a whole different person. If you really think me and MM are that stupid think again we know your both head over heels for eachother. Did i ever tell you we were called into the headmasters office when you were five because you were kissing in the toilets? You never did it since because you got told off and went shy and if your worried about Emma not being into girls then i need to book you an appointment with specsavers. You both like eachother and i swear if neither of you realise it and make a move soon me and MM will pull our hair out!"  
Regina just stood there as her mother rambled on and thinking how true those words were but she never realised it was so obvious. She can't remember ever kissing Emma tho only that both of the girls parents were called into the school because of something she and Emma did. Regina didn't know what to say so eager to change the subject she pulled out a pair of shoes and said.  
"I wanna try these on with the dress."  
"Great topic changer" Cora told her daughter she wasnt gonna force the girl to talk about anything she didn't want or wasn't ready for but she just hoped it gave Regina a little bit more confidence about her feelings.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Back at the swans household Mary-Margaret and Emma were on the sofa cuddling with hot cocoa and cinnamon still in their pyjamas watching Mama Mia. They had both been so busy and Emma had been down this week and MM knew exactly why and was happy this time had come so she decided to kick david out with Neal and Henry and spend some quality time with her daughter.  
"How's things with Regina?" She thought she'd start safe and dig deeper everyone knows getting Emma to open up is a very hard thing todo and she'll either open up or immediately run away.  
"Um good why?" Emma asked nervously she knew after Regina her mother was the one who could see straight through her and get her to open up.   
"No reason you just seemed sad this week and wondered if you'd been arguing or something?" MM knew exactly what's up but wouldnt tell the blonde that if Emma was ready then that's fine but if she's not she wont beg.  
"No we're fine just someone said something to me and i think i over thought it and then i needed some time away from Regina then she got kinda mad but everything's fine now she stayed last night so it's all good."  
"Wanna talk about it?" Emma thought about the question for a bit. Could she tell her mum about regina.   
"Yea" Emma said quietly.  
"Then talk away"  
" Well you know red the persons party i went to last night and she's my deputy captain"   
"Yeah"  
"Well we talked about someone that i really like and she said she thought this someone liked me and i was thinking weather it could be true but it's not and i should just forget about it."  
"Why dont you tell this someone about how you feel?"  
"Because last night she asked me what i thought about a boy?" At that moment Emma realised her clumsy mouth just outed herself and she said she and also last night.  
"So you seen this person last night?"  
"Um yea we uh hung out i guess!" .WTF Swan sh your mush for once.  
"Was this person Regina?" Emma's reaction said it all. The girl instantly froze beside her mother mouth dropped and wide eyes until she eventually relaxed again.  
"Um Maybe." Emma's eyebrow's the furrowed and she sat up and faced her mother with a confused look on her face. "How did you know?"   
" Have eyou seen the way you two look at eachother? It's no wonder ruby realised it. Me and Cora have known since you were three and when you were five we both got called into the headmasters office because you were kissing in the toilets. I mean no best friends are as close as you two sweetie and it's okay me and your father also Cora and Henry are completely fine with it. We've wanted you two to be together since forever really and i think you should talk to Regina it's killing you both not actually being a couple."   
Emma thought about it for a minute until she realised she should rung Regina.  
"Mom can Regina stay tonight?"  
"Of course sweetheart i think that would be nice as long as you promise to at least try and talk to her."  
"Uh-i-uh okay okay Im gonna go call her she's with her mom do you want her to come around for a coffee?"   
"Yea sure"  
"Okay and mom i know you'll gossip with Cora about this but tell her i need to tell Regina in my own time and she can't but in" MM rolled her eyes and said "As if Cora would but in." she said with a giggle and Emma immediately ran up to her room to go and ask Regina


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen.(Im so bad at summaries fml I don't wanna give away to much but don't want it to little if anyone has tips or ideas for this story that would be great :))

When Emma got to her room she immediately rang the blonde. Regina heard the phone buzz and immediately smiled when she seen who it was her blonde then as she answered looked at her mother who had a knowing look on her face. Regina just rolled her eyes and anwered.  
"Hey"  
"Hey wanna stay over tonight?" Emma said whilst smiling she didn't know why she still was unsure weather she was actually going to tell the brunette or just leave it.  
"Yea sure what time do you want me over?"  
"Um are you still shopping?"  
"Yea just finishing up"  
"Could your mom drop you over on the way back MM wants a coffee with her."  
" Two secs i'll ask" the brunette replied and looked at her mother. "Mother can you drop me off at Emma's on the way back i'm gonna stay and MM wants a coffee?"  
Cora stood here and clapped her hands excitedly and nodded. Regina went back to the phone.  
"She said that's fine we should be about 20 minutes."  
"Okay"  
"Em?"  
"Yea"  
"You seem happy today and have asked me over for the first time in ages what's brought it all on?" She tried to sound happy but truth is she didn't want to know the answer to her own question worried that it may be a boy.  
"Um nothing i just wanna talk to you to be honest im not sure how your gonna react and i kinda feel sick but they need to be said so just hurry up and stop asking questions before i chicken out"  
"Okay im gonna go see you in 20."And with that she put the phone down. The brunette wondered what could be so bad that she could flip and Emma was nervous about telling her. They told each other everything their were no secrets between them apart from that she loved Emma of course but that was for both of them no matter how selfish it seemed.  
"What's wrong dear?" Cora asked as she noticed the change in her daughters mood.  
"Um Emma she wants to talk but she's scared i'm gonna flip? What could be so bad that she's scared to tell me mother?"  
" That she loves you maybe." Cora couldn't wait for them to talk now and immediately got out her phone and sent a quick text to MM.  
Emma rang Regina saying she needs to talk but she's scared how Regina could react. Guess you spoke to her then? I spoke to Regina she didn't admit it but also didn't deny which is good. Regina's worried sick trying to reassure her, can't wait until they finally realise and all this stuff will be easier. Will come in for a coffee so put kettle on. - Cora  
"Thats stupid mother even f i had feelings for Emma she would never love me back."  
"Love? You really are sure about her arn't you. Listen even if your scared and Emma doesn't like you back i still think you should tell her." Regina just looked at her mother confused at the words. "Look it kills you every time you look at her knowing you can't be cuddle her or kiss her Regina you can't stand the not knowing. Would it not be best to know exactly how you feel because i'm a billion percent sure she feels the same. Darling what if she did say she wants to be with you too imagine how happy you could be being more than friends but im not gonna pressure you. Do what you want but trust me knowing is better now lets go pay for these and get to Emma's house try not too worry its fine."  
" Thank you Mother your right i'll think about it."  
Regina and Cora then got in the que to pay for their shopping while Emma was panicking over what to say.  
"Your overthinking it" MM said from Emma's door way which startled the blonde who was rehearsing what to say in the mirror.  
"Well sorry it's not every day you tell your favourite person in the world you love them without know what they'll do back" Emma said as she planted herself on the bed and looked at the floor tears beginning to form.  
"I could loose her mom, She could totally freak out but she needs to know gee i need to know it kills me not knowing." Mary- Margaret walked over and sat by the blonde pulling her in for a hug.  
"Well then you will tell her . When the time is right for you Emma you don't have to tell her tonight you could tell her ten years from npw and it would be fine but Emma don't worry don't rehearse what to say of it happens it will happen. Besides Regina and you are inseparable even of she does freak out which she won't you could only last a week tops without talking. Emma she's your best friend you hers no matter what she will always be there. I love you and am here for you and so immensely proud of you. Don't rush it tell her when you are ready."  
" I am ready tho... I just I just don't know what to say shall i hint at it should i flirt should i just blurt out i love you during a film and see how she reacts god i don't know i regret not getting a practise boyfriend now"  
Mary-Margaret chuckled.  
"Practice boyfriend? You really are sure about her arn't you."  
"Yeah."  
"Well then stop moping and get dressed she'll be here soon i'll go put the kettle on and i'm gonna take the boys to the cinema tonight and then you too can order pizza or something time alone but ring if you need me."  
"Okay thanks mom" With that MM left the room and Emma got herself ready smiling to herself how lucky she was to have MM as a mother.  
MM got into the kitchen when her phone beeped with a text. She picked up her phone and opened the text from Cora.  
Emma rang Regina saying she needs to talk but she's scared how Regina could react. Guess you spoke to her then? I spoke to Regina she didn't admit it but also didn't deny which is good. Regina's worried sick trying to reassure her, can't wait until they finally realise and all this stuff will be easier. Will come in for a coffee so put kettle on. - Cora  
MM laughed at the text and replied.  
I know right Regina has no reason to worry I just found Emma rehearsing what to say in her mirror then she told me she regrets not getting a practise boyfriend. Young love ey? Gonna take boys out to the cinema tonight if thats cool with the girls being alone?- Mary Margeret.  
She popped the kettle on and her phone beeped again.  
Awh i'm excited they deserve it. And yeah that's cool as long as your cool i mean i'm pretty sure even magic can't get 2 women pregnant. Just left shop b there in 10.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Regina got to Emma's house both girls were panicking but decided to act normal. Their mothers were having coffee and Emma suggested they go to the living room as their parents only ever talk about embarrassing stories from when the girls were younger. Like that time when they were ten and Emma punched some boy for asking Regina for a pencil "in s flirty tone" according to Emma.  
It was a few hour later and MM and David had went out to the cinema and both girls were on the sofa eating pizza in pyjamas all snug.  
"So wanna watch clueless? We haven't watched that in ages?" Regina said as she go on the bed. She knew it was Emma's favourite she loved how she moans every time at how ugly some of the outfits are but still loves it. She also points out the iconic scenes and tells Regina how great this movie is. It always makes Emma smile and Emma's smile makes Regina smile.  
"Sure if you put it on i'll go get snacks." She said as she popped out the room to go get the snacks leaving Regina alone in the bedroom. She looked around and seen all the clothes on the floor including her favourite hoody of Emma's because it always smells of her so she wears it to bed everytime she stays and that way she can sleep smelling her but not being Creepy. Emma was pulled away from her thoughts when the blonde came back in the room with half a fridge in her hand. Regina chuckled at how much food Emma always counted as "snacks"  
Both girls got into there positions on the bed with a bottle of coke between them and were sharing a bag of crisps. When their hands punched eachother when they both reached into the packet the both said sorry and went back to watching the film. They both then took sneaky looks at eachother when the other wasn't looking and looking away when the other looked back. It got awkard after a while as each girl felt the other looking.  
"Reg-"  
"Em-"  
Both girls said at the same time.  
"You go first" Regina said. Emma really wished she hadn't of said that as now i guess she was gonna have to be honest.  
Emma took a deep breathe and sat up.  
"Hears the thing." Emma looked away from Regina as Regina looked at her. "See you know how- how-" Emma couldnt speak all of a sudden she knew exactly what to say but didn't know how to say it.  
"Okay. Hears the thing you know the other day when i said you were perfect well it's true. Your so amazing and kind and clever and caring. And well your beautiful really. And i know your my best friend but i really hope you don't hate me after i say this but the not knowing i skilling me like i'm fine if you dont wanna be friends thats cool but please don't hate me because i never meant for any of this to happen i swear it just happene-"  
"Out with it Emma" Regina snapped she just wanted to know what she was gonna say. "Emma breathe i could never hate you and i could never not be friends with you the longest we haven't spoke to eachother is 3 days remember? Whatever you tell me will be fine i may need some time to think but please just tell me."  
"I love you." The blonde said almost a whisper not looking in Regina's way.  
"I love you too Em" The brunette knew what she was hoping it meant wasn't what the blonde was getting at. that wasn't what she needed to say.  
"You don't understand" Regina's eyebrows furrowed. The blonde continued.  
"Like love love." Emma still didn't look the brunettes way as she continued." Like I wanna take you on dates and be together as you know a couple and be able to kiss you when we're watching movies and touch you and smell you when we're spooning in bed without it being weird. I want to be able to kiss you whenever and eventually propose to you when your 21 in disney land just like you've always dreamed and then have a big white wedding in august outside in central park because i know how much you love it there. Regina, I love you that's why i've been an ass lately and especially at the party. Red spoke to me the other day before the party and said she knew and that you liked me back but i know that's stupid now and i understand if you don't wanna be friends anymore i get it but just don't hate me or if you still wanna be friends then that's great and i can keep my feelings to myself and now im rambling so im just gonna shut up and let you speak, if you can speak im sorry."  
Regina just sat there wide eyed not knowing what to do as she couldn't believe her ears. Until she eventually believed them and noticed she had sat there saying nothing for a whole minute. She eventually let go of the breath she had been unconsciously holding and looked over at the blonde who was sat there blinking back tears mentally killing herself for fucking things up so bad until Regina spoke.  
" I want that too." Emma looked at her like she had grown another two heads causing the brunette just to smile. " I love you too Emma i have as long as i can remember and i want you to take me on dates and i wanna take you on dates to the fair and we can go on rides and eat candy floss and I wanna win you a massive bear like you've always wanted i want to be able to stare at you while you work out and not take the mickey just so it doesn't look weird i wanna kiss you whenever too and take you to school dances and show you off and eventfully have a family of our own at 26 when we're married and then go on fun holidays like you've always wanted. I love you too Emma i always have and always will i've been so worried about telling you but i've know for ages. I love you" Regina said as she took the blondes hand and looked into the watery eyes.  
They both just looked at eachother for a minute not knowing what to say.  
"You really mean that?" Emma said. She still thought this was a dream and she was gonna wake up any minute.  
"Yea. i do." Emma nodded still unsure what to say.  
" I don't know what to say this really isn't how i imagined this happening."  
"Well how did you imagine it?"  
"I kissed you"  
"Well then kiss me"  
Emma nodded and leaned in to the left and Regina did the same to the right and they ended up bumping their noses causing them to pull back to rub their noses and laugh hysterically.  
"Sorry ive never done that before" Said Regina embarrassment across her face. Great almost first kiss there Regina.  
"It's fine me neither." Emma was also nervous and also slightly embarrassed. Trust her first kiss to be clumsy.  
"No i mean... I've never kissed anyone."  
"Me neither" Regina looked at the blonde confused.  
" What about Neal?"  
"Never kissed him. I want my first kiss to be special."  
"But you were gonna kiss me?"  
"Exactly so can we do this please."  
"Okay."  
They both leaned in again when Emma interrupted.  
"What side will you lean in?" This made Regina annoyed but also her stomach flutter. Trust Emma's first kiss to be liked this.  
"Um.. Right."  
"Okay lets do this we got this just go in for the kill swan." Regina slapped Emma's arm playfully.  
"Just shut up and kiss me."  
" Sorry.. Nervous."  
And with that they both leaned in and placed their lips on each others. The kiss was soft and gentle and also clumsily as none of them had done it before. They carried on making out on the sofa for another ten minutes getting to know each others moths until Regina pulled back with watery eyes and said  
"That. Was. perfect."  
"I know I've been waiting for so long."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too." They said as they both leaned in for another kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is literally an update just too update because I still don't really have a plan for this story so if you have ideas let me know! Also if you want to read a better fic go read my other swan queen story that's updated more and I actually have a plan. Remember to leave reviews ect

Emma and Regina awoke the next day next to eachother. Emma was the first to wake when she felt someone next to her. Now usually Emma would know it was Regina and just go back asleep but this time it wasn't just Regina it was her girlfriend. Her love. So she smiled and stared into the sleeping beauty for about five minutes studying the other girls features when she finally got bored and decided to wake Regina up with a kiss. She tried to move herself and then made her head the right angle to kiss Regina. She softly pressed her lips against hers and kissed her when she felt someone smile against them and then kiss back. 

"Good Morning" Regina said when she broke the kiss. They had gotten better at kissing since last night when they had done a lot of it only pausing to see Emmas parents come back and make their way upstairs. They kissed and cuddled on the bed for an our before they finally got tired and fell asleep.

"Good morning beautiful" Emma said just as happily. Emma leamt in for another kiss and pouted when Regina turned her head and said.

"I can smell pancakes, I wanna go get breakfast." Regina said to a still pouting Emma. 

"Fine but one quick make out session first?" 

"After breakfast come on." She said as she took the blondes hand and made their way downstairs.  
Emma stopped as they reached the door to the kitchen and Regina looked at the girl.

"What?" Regina asked in confusion and the blonde immediately smiled and said.

 

"I love you." Those 3 words made Regina smile and kiss the blondes nose.

"I love you too." She replied and they went into the kitchen ready for the day they were gonna spend together.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Breakfast went fast and Mary Margaret had sent the girls to get changed. She decided ten seconds after that that she was going shopping with Cora and David was going to the pub which meant they were alone in the house for the first time since they had gotten together. Regina had obliged to getting changed and was in a lacy bra when she seen her girlfriend being a gentlewoman and trying not to stare.

"Emma." The brunette said to get the girls attention. "You know your my girlfriend now you allowed to stare." As she said that the blondes eyes looked up like a kid on Christmas.

"Really" The blonde had always looked at the brunette on the sly but now she could literally stare. 

"Mhm even touch if you want" Regina said in what Emma swore was the most sexy tone she had ever heard and was quickly becoming aroused. Regina could tell the effect she was having on the girl beside her and laughed. She went over and kissed the girl for a minute when they became a bit too handsy and Emma pulled away. 

"As much as i love this i think we should wait a little longer. You know to go all the way."

"Agreed, We can still make out tho right?"

"Obviously." Emma replied as it was the most obvious thing on the planet. "I need to get showered and dressed tho first." 

"Can i come?" Regina asked jokingly and to her surprise saw the blonde actually think about.

"Not today, One day tho" She replied and kissed the brunettes lips and wandered off for a shower leaving the brunette alone to get dressed herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Review and tell me what you think or if I should stop thanks :) Im thinking the end of next chapter they have their first kiss or do you want it a bit slower? tell me ideas pleaeee


End file.
